Stark Enterprises (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Stark-Fujikawa Stark Enterprises | Status = Defunct | Identity = No Dual | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Stark Tower, Flatiron District, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Stark Enterprises Headquarters, Silicon Valley, California. | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Tony Stark, Kenjiro Fujikawa | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Abraham Zimmer, Atha Williams, Bambina Arbogast, Bertram Hindel, Bethany Cabe, Erica Sondheim, Felix Alvarez, Garrison Quint, Happy Hogan, H.O.M.E.R., Jim Rhodes, Kenjiro Fujikawa, Marcy Pearson, Morgan Stark, Pepper Potts, Rumiko Fujikawa, Tony Stark, Victoria Benning, Wilson Fisk, Yu Kirin, Yvette Avril | Allies = | Enemies = | Origin = Research & Development company founded by Tony Stark | PlaceOfFormation = Stark Enterprises Headquarters, Silicon Valley, California | PlaceOfDefunction = Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = David Michelinie; Bob Layton; Mark Bright | First = Iron Man Vol 1 217 | Last = Iron Man Vol 3 56 | HistoryText = After corporate raider Obadiah Stane's hostile takeover of Stark International, which was renamed Stane International, inventor and businessman Tony Stark started a new company based in the californian Silicon Valley. When Tony Stark died and was replaced by an alternate younger counterpart, through a previosuly recorded holo-message Stark appointed Abe Zimmer and Bambi Arbogast as Senior Board Members, Bethany Cabe and Happy Hogan as Co-Chief Executive Officers and Jim Rhodes and Pepper Potts as Trustees. Stark Enterprises was later sold to a relatively small japanese firm named Fujikawa Industries, which obtained 99% of Stock Ownership, while Rumiko Fujikawa, granddaughter of Fujikawa Industries' President Kenjiro Fujikawa, was given 1% of the stock. Fujikawa Industries, renaming itself Stark-Fujikawa, appointed Tony's cousin Morgan Stark as General Manager of Stark Companies' North American Operations. At some point, Stark-Fujikawa rebranded Stark Enterprises as Stark Industries. When Kenjiro and Rumiko Fujikawa agreed to cede Tony Stark 51% of the Stark Industries' Stock Ownership, Stark ultimately reobtained control of his former company as the majority shareholder. Executive Staff Stark Enterprises * Abraham Zimmer - Director of Engineering Division, Chief of Security Operations for Long Island Complex and Senior Member of the Board of Directors * Anthony 'Tony' Stark - Founder and Owner, Chief Executive Officer, President and Chairman of the Board * Atha Williams - Secretary and Executive Assistant * Bambina Arbogast - Executive Assistant and Senior Member of the Board of Directors * Bertram Hindel - Lawyer * Bethany Cabe - Director of Corporate Security and Co-Chief Executive Officer * Erica Sondheim - Director of Medical Division * Felix Alvarez - Lawyer, General Counsel, Vice President and Chief Operating Officer * Garrison Quint - Security Chief * Harold 'Happy' Hogan - C.E.O.'s Personal Assistant and Co-Chief Executive Officer * H.O.M.E.R. - A.I. Assistant * James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Pilot, Vice President of Operations, Chief Executive Officer and Trustee * Marcy Pearson - Public Relations Chief * Victoria Benning - Specialist, Physical Therapy * Virginia 'Pepper' Potts - Trustee Stark-Fujikawa * Kenjiro Fujikawa - President and 99% Stock Owner * Morgan Stark - General Manager of North American Operations * Rumiko Fujikawa - Executive and 1% Stock Owner * Wilson Fisk - Chief Operating Officer and Chief Executive Officer, Hong Kong * Yu Kirin - Chief Executive Officer * Yvette Avril - Chief of European Operations Stark Industries * Anthony Stark - 51% Stock Owner * Kenjiro Fujikawa - 49% Stock Owner * Rumiko Fujikawa - Former 1% Owner Subsidiaries * Accutech Research & Development - Acquired by Stark Enterprises in . * Stark Enterprises - Stark Industries became Stark Enterprises' parent company in . Locations and Facilities * Stark Enterprises Main Plant - Flushing, Queens, Long Island, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Enterprises Far East Division - Hong Kong, China ** First Appearance: * Stark Enterprises Headquarters - Silicon Valley, North of Los Angeles, California ** First Appearance: * Stark Enterprises Building - Los Angeles, California ** First Appearance: * Stark Tower - Flatiron District, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark-Fujikawa Platform Number Five - Thaiti North Coast, Pacific Ocean ** First Appearance: * Stark-Fujikawa Facility - Spokane, Washington ** First Appearance: * Stark-Fujikawa Facility - Miami, Florida ** First Appearance: Other Properties * Retreat - Tony Stark's Mansion - Malibu, Los Angeles, California ** First Appearance: * Accutech Research & Development Complex - California ** First Appearance: | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}